Neyo Vista
Neyo Vista is a legendary mage and former Supreme Commander of the Fiore Military and the former head of the House of Vista. He is also the grandfather of Sanjo Vista. He is legendary and well known for his noteworthy battles with Makarov. Personality Due to the long life he had lived, Neyo serves as a source of wisdom for the young Sanjo Vista, passing on the things he had learned to the next generation. As Supreme Commander of the Fiore Military, he had also acquired a habit of attempting to end things peacefully, and did what he could to avoid bloodshed amongst his allies and his enemies. He can be very laid back type of man, who loves to enjoy the simple things albeit his great wealth and the luxuries he enjoys. In battle he is known to turn into his opponent's worst nightmare. Appearance he has had a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being dark brown. He also has lines running vertically under each eye. Although an old man, age has not taken much of a toll on his appearance, as it has on his skills, as it would only appear to have given him some gray hair, several wrinkles, and very few liver-spots. With age it would seem that he has also taken on smoking a pipe. History Residence of Neyo Neyo no longer lives at the main estate rather lives in a mountain villa, more like a small palace, with his wife(Sanjo's grandma). They have some servants there. Sanjo goes there from time to time to get some advice from his grandpa. It is protected by a powerful barrier set up by rune magic, only a select few know the key to getting through. Magic and Abilities Neyo is legendary mage of immense power and skill, he praised for his vast variety of magical techniques. His power is equal to that of Makarov, who he fought with dozens of times in the past in noteworthy battles. Neyo has no primary magic style rather uses a variety of techniques in his arsenal. One of the most striking skills of his is that he can use all standard elemental techniques at some level. He has a special mastery of fire and earth magical techniques. He knew how to perform a vast number of techniques, and is otherwise knowledgeable of those he can not. Due to his vast experience he knows how to deal with any opponent. Also his magical power is so great- he is able to deflect Fairy Law, though how is yet to be revealed. Magical Adamantine Staff Neyo's signature weapon is his Adamantine Staff, which is a large and extendable staff that is as hard as adamantine yet as sharp as a sword. As said before it can extend but also can change its' thickness on Neyo's command. Neyo never carries around but in battle requips it. Neyo wields it with great skill and speed even in old age. Dust Magic: Neyo's Dust magic allow him to pulverize his enemies to molecule-sized dust. His techniques can be so destructive that they reputably are capable of destroying an entire island. These are his most powerful earth magical techniques. Trivia *Neyo was Makarov's greatest rival, they almost killed each other many a times in one on one battles. Their relationship can be compared to that of Gold Roger and Monkey D. Garp from One Piece. Neyo was always pursuing Makarov whenever he caused big trouble. *Another major rival of his, the legendary Esmerelda Fifanness since the latter can fight on par with him. Back in their youth they did not get along. *He was once a Wizard Saint but retired along with relinquishing the title. *His appearance is based of Hiruzen Sarutobi from Naruto. Also his abilities are influenced by both Hiruzen Sarutobi and Onoki from Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Mage